bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secrets in the Proposal
The Secrets in the Proposal is the first episode of the ninth season of Bones. Summary The episode starts out when Cam, Bones and Booth are examining an air conditioning unit that contains the results of damaged human remains. Bones looks visibly upset with Booth following the events of last season's finale. As Bones goes to examine the remains, Cam warns Booth that he is about to lose Bones. Synopsis The episode kicks off with Booth drowning in his sorrows and confessing his sins to a no-nonsense bar owner who just so happens to be his former priest/counselor from his sniper days, Aldo. Within minutes, Aldo is poking holes in Booth’s silence-is-golden approach with regard to the broken engagement, telling him, “So, you and Temperance go on a camping trip, you get lost in a cave and you whisper the truth in her ear.” Booth, however, argues that Brennan’s private excitement would become public, tipping off Pelant in the process. Aldo concludes that Booth, “better find him and kill him.” The delightfully acerbic Caroline sums up employee morale thusly: “All I know, we used to be happy. Then Dr. Brennan proposed to you, you say yes, then you say no, and everybody’s miserable.” An already-disillusioned Brennan discovers cards/coupons from Aldo’s oddly-named bar, Paradise Lost, in Booth’s pocket and assumes he’s getting his lap dance on. Instead of taking her suspicions straight to the source, she takes her suspicions straight to the venue. Aldo catches sight of her ID, explains his connection to Booth, and Brennan breaths a huge sigh of relief. She also gets a not-so-subtle message from Aldo that Booth was “compelled by a very good reason” to call off their engagement. “You want me to have faith in him?” she asks the ex-man of God. (Yep, totally what he’s getting at.) Later at Casa de B&B, Brennan tells Booth, “I’m not leaving you. I have absolute faith in you. I trust you. I’m sorry I lost sight of that temporarily. You have your reasons and when you can you’ll share them.” She also informs him that when he’s ready to get re-engaged, “It’s your turn to ask me to marry you.” On that happy note, the camera pans to the clock in their kitchen, which blinks 4:47 before returning to the current time of 7:35. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week * Daisy Wick - Carla Gallo Guest Cast * Caroline Julian - Patricia Belcher * Danny Beck - Freddie Prinze, Jr. * Aldo Clemens - Mather Zickel * Ted Norman - Rich Ceraulo * Heinrich Gloeckner - Alastair Duncan * Mr. Gough - John Hartmann * Lily Thorn - Lucy Walters * Marianne Thorn - Kathleen York Featured Music * "You Belong To Me" by The Boxer Rebellion * "Night Song" by Family Band Notes * Booth mentions to Aldo that he's been searching for Pelant for three months. However, this episode does not takes place 3 months after season 8 finale, "The Secret in the Siege", as the character's reactions to the rejected marriage proposal suggest that the events are relatively recent. It's likely the "three months" Booth mentioned is the time since Pelant returned to D.C. in "The Corpse on the Canopy". * In one scene Hodgins mentions to Angela that their DVR is set to record Sleepy Hollow. Interestingly, Bones would later have a crossover with Sleepy Hollow in Season 11. * Actor Freddie Prinze. Jr (Danny Beck) married and worked with Sarah Michelle Gellar on Scooby Doo, and David Boreanaz used to work with Sarah on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Both times, they played a couple (Fred and Daphne, Buffy and Angel) Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes